Soft Skeletons
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: What made Heather the person she is nowadays? How did she get so cruel and heartbreaking? Read to find out. ONESHOT. ***STRONG LANGUAGE***


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor am in any way afflaited with the song used (_Soft Skeletons_ by _Anberlin_) or the show (_TDI/A_) that was used. I do own the plotline, though, SO TAKE THAT LAWYERS!!!!!**

_Dear little girl  
So much hurt  
For such a young age  
Trapped inside  
A pretty little lie  
Your body's betrayed _

She sobbed in her bedroom as she heard mommy and daddy fight again over who gets how much money who gets, completely ignoring her. She needs to ignore everything they say, to go along and pretend that everything is okay, even though their butler does mean things to her. A symphony of sorrows was wiped away from her face, as she heard the footsteps of someone mean coming to her room. Panic ran throughout her body, making itself known as adrenaline when she realized they were calling her name. "HEATHER!" Hiding was the best thing she could do—she was always good at that game. She muffled her cries and tried her best to hide under her bed. Sadly, the butler still found her.

_Don't fix your eyes_  
_A fix you'll rely on_  
_Fixed her eyes on_  
_A fix she relies upon_

They told her to expect this moment. Shaking without anyone's hand to hold, she walked into her first day of first grade. It always helped her get away from home and let her be happy, playing childish games that still let her inner virtue live on, that was ruined by the now-fired butler. This was her personal drug to keep her away from all of her problems that troubled her young mind.

_  
Stand unafraid  
All the good souls  
Stand unafraid  
_

Was she a bad person? She couldn't even face mommy or daddy anymore, and she was eight. A big girl. Maybe she was a coward, just like they told her. Should she be more like them, cold and mean? It wasn't nice to treat people like that, though. She pondered this as she stayed in her closet, under a mound of clothes as she tried her best to hide her thin, small body from her parents. Was she bad to hide from her problems?

_  
When the light starts to burn  
And the pain returns  
I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight  
There's life in your veins  
These needles have chains  
To hold you down.  
How can you expect to win this war  
If you're too afraid to fight  
If you're too afraid to fight  
_

The light in her lavishly decorated, "in style" room was flickering as she lay down on her bed, damaging cuts and bruises decorating her pale skin. She just couldn't fight with her parent's narrow, sharp (like needles) words that always managed to hurt her heart. That made her weak physically, which made it easier to hurt her. She could never fight against them, with this constant metaphorical war between them. Too bad, this was only a minor battle as she ignorantly brushed her glistening raven hair from her eyes, where both were covered with gentle crystalline droplets. Making her newly double-digit eyes exposed to the world.

_  
Dear little girl  
Life with so much pain  
Time you can't replace  
Trapped inside  
Too afraid to cry  
Now hands and bruises cover face_

An anticipated day itself. Her first day of middle school, of course. She was pushed around _so damn easily_, just like at her home. She couldn't be herself there, just like at home. Instead, she kept her tears inside, so they didn't mess up the premature concealer that was put upon her naturally perfect face to cover those damn bruises. Hands rushed to the security of her face, if anyone seemed suspicious of her appearance. She managed to make the ride home without anything too bad happening. Going to the serenity of her ever-changing room was on her mind, but her parents that couldn't remember why they fell in love in the first place had other plans. She calmly took each blow, but hiding when they were gone.

Don't fix your eyes  
A fix you'll rely on  
Fixed her eyes on  
Effects

A miniature, lethal instrument was held in her hands as she examined it closely, watching it glimmer in the faint light provided by her brand new lamp. Insults from her parents and enemies were running through her head when she held it to her wrist. She was only turning a teenager tomorrow, but she wanted to try this unforgivable sin. A small droplet of cherry damnation was seen from the prominent sapphire vein on her alabaster skin when she applied more pressure. It felt so fucking good, it banished her memories and hurtful words away. She did it again, bringing it across to prolong the moment of addicting freedom. Even when there was a bruise upon her soft forearm, she just pushed harder to feel the feeling even more. This was what true happiness felt like when gentle glass droplets fell upon her cheeks, as she ignored the consequences and only focused on the moment.

_  
When the light starts to burn  
And the pain returns  
I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight  
There's life in your veins  
These needles have chains  
To hold you down.  
How can you expect to win this war  
If you're too afraid to fight  
_

She was only fifteen, but she needed to feel a new kind of joy, to see if this was better than her addiction of over two years, she convinced herself as she felt fingers through her naturally black hair and feather kisses all over her ivory skin. Memories rushed throughout her body as she was pushed upon her body, but she tried to focus on the moment instead of the pain. Life, she was still alive, Heather had managed to convince herself. She needed to fight to hold onto her life and personality, and this was the only way. Clothes were hastily taken off, soon after she made her decision.

_  
Stand unafraid  
All the good souls  
(all the good souls)  
Stand unafraid  
All of the good souls  
Stand unafraid  
_

Nothing had managed to work. She realized this as she sat on her new bed in her room, ignoring the calls of her mother with regret on what just happened. There was no other option to survive. She needed to show the world how much pain she was feeling and not give on fucking shit on what they felt about it. A malicious spirit began to awaken within her young body. It began to take over as she arrogantly brushed the always-shining dark hair from her eyes, making a note to cut her hair shorter.

_  
When the light starts to burn  
And the pain returns  
I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight  
There's life in your veins  
These needles have chains  
To hold you down.  
How can you expect to win this war  
_

The bathroom light began to gently flicker, but she decided to pretend she was ignorant about it for the time being. Makeup was being applied to make her look prettier. Her now-cut hair didn't get in her way as she brushed it from her beautiful eyes in a conceited way that would soon become a habit. Her life seemed better since she had changed, her parents actually feared her now. They didn't hurt her anymore, but she was only a burden more. Carefully arranging her hair, before going to meet her new "friends" for a night out. She could win this war, even with chains holding her down.

_  
When the light starts to burn  
And the pain returns  
I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight  
There's life in your veins  
These needles have chains  
To hold you down.  
How can you expect to win this war  
If you're too afraid to fight_

Now, sweet sixteen. She wasn't alone, but she was unhappy. Only made more malicious with those emotions. Shudders ran through her body that were suppressed as she tried her best to hide the tears that were pooling up in her eyes. She couldn't cry anymore. She was supposed to be brave and make her parents and her friends proud by being the hugest bitch she could be. Slutty clothes were a common appearance for her, along with everyone else, and a conceited attitude was to be expected. Those were her new chains. She could never win this war, could she?

**A/N: Was just listening to _Soft Skeletons_ by _Anberlin_ when this idea came into meh head. I'm not so sure about this one, so tell meh what chu think. Don't expect anything liek this for a while, I usually don't do this. Anyways, please satisfy m--I mean, the button ;3**


End file.
